Reusable shopping bags, particularly for groceries and the like, have become increasingly popular both as a matter of convenience, providing greater strength and handling capability, and, as a conservation means reducing the necessity for use of the conventional disposable paper and plastic shopping bags. The known reusable shopping bags are normally upwardly opening and include opposed loop handles for convenient carrying.
The use of shopping carts has also become increasingly popular, particular by the elderly, as a convenient means for handling the rather awkward conventional shopping bags. Such carts, much in the manner of a conventional hand cart or trolley, include a bottom support platform with a pair of wheels mounted on a single axle along one edge of the platform and a vertically extending combined backrest and handle for a tilting and rolling manipulation of the cart. As the cart is particularly adapted for supporting shopping bags, the cart will normally be provided with an upwardly opening basket as an extension of the platform and preferably fixed to the handle assembly for stability.